


Aries Black

by JuliaDaviesMcdonaldFraser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Children, Black Family (Harry Potter) - Freeform, Child Death, Childbirth, F/M, Family Secrets, Getting to Know Each Other, Harry Potter Has a Different Name, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Harry Potter is Sirius Black's Child, Harry Potter is a Black, Harry Potter is a Malfoy, Harry Potter is not the Heir to the House of Black, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Sirius Black, Hermione Doesn't knows aniyting, Marlene McKinnon is alive, Marlene is ravenclaw too, Minerva know things, Minor Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Parent-Child Relationship, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Regina is Ravenclaw, Regina is good takes a hug to Sirius, Regulus Black Lives, Regulus and Marlene are Missing, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Sirius Black in Azkaban, change of identities, hermione grenger is a pureblood, many secrets for many people, the black guys like ravenclaw girls, the ravenclaw know best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaDaviesMcdonaldFraser/pseuds/JuliaDaviesMcdonaldFraser
Summary: Sirius is in Azkaban, Harry is dead by the cold in the door of the Dursley or at least that's what the newspaper says or not? This story is partially inspired by Elvendork Nigellus fanfic "growing up Black". but here  the story it's very different





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Growing Up Black](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/437785) by Elvendork Nigellus. 



Southwest of England- Cornwall- July 31 -1980- 11:45 p.m.

That day if had been busy in that mansion, especially since the young lady who stayed there as a guest for several months now went into labor all had started at 8:35 pm he knew it well for three damn It was hours and ten minutes that she was in labor and nothing new was known since her wife had come in to help the woman in labor, absolutely nothing.

If he had it in front of that bastard, it would break every one of his golden bones, and he would strip him of his blue blood until he begged and forgiveness, regretted what he had done.

But fate was cruel and he wasn't there.

Taking from that day another unequivocal reason to hate him.

He would have loved to have his wife as never before, perhaps that way he would lower the anger he felt at that moment, but he was sure that his father would turn it into a brochette and hold it in the nearest chimney, if it occurred to him to externalize this thought, not for nothing had he paid a fortune in the dowry of that girl but, she for her father seemed to be worth it since an immaculate blood run through her veins not for nothing was a Black. More was the third time they tried to bring to the world a child product of both and this third time being one in which Narcissa , now with six months, didn't stop traveling with inconveniences the pregnancy reason why the Healers had prohibited them to maintain sexual relations until the end of the pregnancy .

However, there was that little girl giving birth to a baby, that bastard and the first attempt at conception. It was unacceptable, he should have brought a child to the world, no her before he was her older brother.

He couldn't understand why his father wanted him to be there that night, to humiliate him, to trample him without a doubt.

That was unprecedented was an eighteen-year-old girl who had married the most irresponsible wizard on the face of the earth in an attack of romanticism and now as a model child brought to the world the product that his father longed for since the moment had it urged dance with one of the Black and even even better sisters, because now if everything went as surely his head elaborates at that time wouldn't only have the right to say it was related to the most ancient and noble wizarding family but was the grandfather of his heir. Increasing his infinite ego if that was possible and plunging him equally into an infinite misery

He didn't understand the magnetism that both produced had besmirched both their families, either with their courtship or their agreement as impure and above they were married and now they would have a child and all really forgotten the world should be upside down, if that was it had to be.

Then the first bell rang announcing the end of the last day of the seventh month and the door handle that led to the room where all the women of the house were gathered began to yield and with the second bell the head of a woman of about fifty years old I walk out the door. She was exhausted by the work done during the previous hours but that didn't prevent a triumphant grimace from appearing at the corner of her lips and after exhaling widely she said with a brightness of joy in her blue eyes:

-"Friendly for all, he has been a boy."

So it was that when the last bell rang Lucius could see in his father a look of pride and joy to hear that and from that moment he had no doubt that he will never receive an equal directed him, at least not on his part.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it the story, I'm sorry if I’m to doing that someone be confused, English isn´t my first language. Any mistake let me know so I can fix it.

* * *

Magical London - Saint Mungo Hospital

That Thursday * the maternity wing was still full of people at that late hour of the night, with many more people than Sirius would have anticipated, definitely what he expected was a short wait for the birth of his future godson had been prolonged for more than eleven hours, now and after James's fifth walk down the aisle without interruption, he couldn´t avoid but roll his eyes and look at him as he showed the chair to his side in a vain attempt to return there and tell him at the same time that he tried to instill confidence:

-“Hey, James, you must calm down, everything will be fine, you'll see.”

But when he saw his friend's face and watched as his eyes furtively searched the corridor clock, he chose to emit a long sigh from his own seat and then go towards him saying at the same time that he was trying to make eye contact:

-“oh no, you're not thinking about that foolish prophecy of Trelawney right?”

Then it was that returning the look with a shadow of fear in the eyes his friend told him

\- "I would like to don't do it Sirius, but I can't do it, you know how seriously Dumbledore spoke on the subject in April ... “- then add hesitantly - - “And if it turns out to be true?”

To which, pursing his lips in a grimace, he replied:

-“Bah, they're just hoaxes, Prongs, everyone knows from here to Cornwall * who makes a living making cheaps and unrealistic predictions, especially since she divorced her husband, the Muggle-born Higglebottom *”  

 In the face of this James proclaimed still something taciturn:

-“I know Padfoot, but you mustn't forget that she is the great-granddaughter of Cassandra Trelawney *”

Then the young Black surrounded his shoulders with his right arm and said while let out a loud laugh from his chest:

-"Exactly for this I wouldn't be surprised if that witch writhed on her grave if she knew how she uses her talent today."

 And then, in joke, his added something more serious:

-“Remember how she foretells our deaths in the third year, you would be the first to die; or as at my wedding she said that a son of mine would die very young. I had to comfort Regina for weeks after that.”

After that, he added with a smile while shaking him a little, while he nodded his head so that both Moony and Wormtail who still occupied two chairs in that room to approaching:

-“Now look at us here, we left Hogwarts years ago and we are still alive, your son will be born soon and mine in two weeks from today, change that face friend, you´ll see how we'll laugh at this in King's Cross when our own children boarding the train.”

Upon hear that, James couldn't avoid thinking that maybe Sirius was right and he mustn’t worrying about nothing, but at that moment the doctor who was attending to his wife came to meet him and after giving he a triumphant looked he said the same time that he vigorously narrowing his hand:

-“Congratulations Mr. Potter the baby has been a male.”

 After having listened these words, his friends and several of those present in the waiting room filled with congratulations to the new father, including Frank Longbottom, who also just published the same title a few hours ago when his own wife, Alice, also gave light. To a child they had given him the name of Neville.

* * *

 

This was unacceptable, the unhappy of her son who didn´t deigned to appear, in truth Walburga didn´t know that type of power on earth prevented a father isn't present for his wife in the birth of his own son, it´s true that wasn't supposing that the children were born until the second week of August but, with first-time mothers one could never be sure, that was well known.

Now she was in that room with her mother-in-law, her sisters-in-law and her niece Narcissa helping her daughter in law to bring to the world the child of her son's ungrateful, of whom they hadn't known anything since three o'clock of that afternoon day when he decided to, go to meet each other with that idiot of James Potter.

The room was full of movement, the elves going and get out with towels and other items necessary for childbirth, his sister-in-law, his mother and the rest of the women of the family urged her to moan by encouraged words of encouragement as long as assisting her in what they can; and in the center of all she was on a four-poster bed moaning for the pain of another contraction while crying out for her husband her couldn't leave mentally cursing herself for don´t listening to Sirius and having yielded to his mother's protests and her mother-in-law about "having the children at home".  She still couldn’t believe why both her mother and Mrs. Black didn't understand that they were no longer living in the Middle Age, where births at home were a common practice, by Merlin! They were in the twentieth century, there were hospitals to receive the necessary medical attention, but there she was lying in a bed of the Blacks' manor house having her firstborn.

She had been really a stupid to agree to do this, which would given for a bed in Saint Mungo right now.

At that moment it was that another contraction much stronger than the previous ones impact inside her belly causing her to raise a scream to the sky, at the same time that the voice of her mother-in-law proclaimed:

-“I already have his head; let’s go girl bid up once more you almost achieves it.”

Those words made that, gathering all her strength, she would pushing once more, and after that this first son was born, filling the air with his powerful cry.

Regina would have loved to sit up and take the infant in her own arms,  however a new wave of contractions hit her and for her surprise she had to push again after that she did  a couple of times plus another child also came to the world.

When, after cleaning them, her husband's grandmother let her finally hold her children, she was so happy to see them that she couldn't avoid getting lost herself in the contemplation of their traits, being captivated by the similar resemblance that the babies shared his father, as his dark brown hair among others   that certainly in the future they would become high cheekbones and sharp features as promised by his incipient and undefined childish features.  But nevertheless she could find part of she own traits in them, that although to a lesser extent they still  they left their mark, proof of these were the shape of their noses, slightly raised and a faint trace of blue in the Mercury  colored eyes of both.

At that moment his sister-in-law pulled her out of her dream saying:

\- “They’ll be a very beautiful children, don't you think?”

To which she replied with a broad smile on her face:

-“Of course they will” - and then posing their eyes full of pride in one and another alternately and placinging kisses on the foreheads of both she added filling with surprise of their words to the women present:

-“My sons Altair Regulus and Aries Sirius Black.”

* * *

 

After the women left the chambers of the young mother, who assured them that she herself would announced Sirius of the birth of their children, Arcturus abandoned his position in the living room on the right side of his son and leaning with dignity back straight, or at least with all the rectitude that he could keep it due to the disease of the Drop that afflicted him on his back, and posing his eyes on his wife asked:

-“And well, how is the child?”

-"Children you mean father."- Said his daughter Lucretia when she arrived at the meeting of the men and then adding a glance at her brother while she gave a smile of Cheshire for Malfoy family men:

-“It seems that the boy isn't as incompetent in his duties to the family as we thought Orion, I regret don't being able to say the same of the young Malfoy, it'll be better that our Narcissa griping well the fruit of his belly, very surely my nephews are waiting anxious To a cousin with whom to play, it would be a pity to disappoint them.”

Listening to her aunt's words, Narcissa went pale and instinctively put a hand to her belly while feeling that her husband's left hand generated a slight pressure on her shoulder, so she tentatively turned her gaze to Lucius face, being able see how his lips tightened at the same time that he puckering  his brow slightly irritated by the comment.

Then it was that she prepared to open her mouth to say a few things to her aunt, but however Lady Black * was faster and fulminate at her daughter with her eyes and said:

\- “¡By Merlin Lucretia! Have a bit of decorum and apologize, now.”

At the words of her mother the witch hoisting her chin and she proclaimed something offended:

-“Because Mother  I don’t say anything bad, I was just raising a hypothesis in addition, Narcissa and our esteemed Lucius don't have to be ashamed, without going any further Ignatius and I can’t have children and that's not why I love him less. In addition they will always have Aries to occupy the place when the case” - to then add  with something dismayed but with false modesty when she realized her mistake, that  generating that the hitherto undisturbed Abraxas Malfoy formed an unpleasant grimace with his mouth while letting glimpse a latent artery at the base of your neck:

-“ Oh I forgot, ... the little one is a Black; Well, I suppose that in that case, the Malfoy family wouldn't be the first family to  be absorbed our vast family tree. And all thanks to Sirius, if I didn't know him, I would really say that it is a procedure too Slytherin for him. I still wonder what power on earth made the hat put it on Gryffindor? ”

* * *

 

Sirius was overjoyed, at twelve o'clock at night, his godson had just been born, three kilos with two hundred grams or that is the healer had said, it was such a nice little boy and now looking at the scene that James and Lily they had composed  in front of his eyes, holding him between both with their eyes bright and full of love, and  he couldn't avoid  imagine himself and his Regina in a similar situation and the mere fact of knowing that there was so little time left for his imagination to materialize in front of him pulled a smile of his lips.

Just two weeks more and he would have his own children in his arms.

If someone had told him when he graduated from Hogwarts that he would marry Abraxas Malloy’s daughter, he would surely have laughed in his face, however he was there two years later,  married with Regina Malfoy  now he was struggling to reintegrate into his family, at  the same time that  balancing his own personal life with the missions of the Order of the Phoenix all this while trying to keep his sanity intact.

And it is that after the death of his brother Regulus surprisingly in December of the previous year his parents had contacted them, their children traitors blood, so now and against all odds they wanted to take them back to the fold and the pregnancy of Regina it was not more than the cherry that crowned the cake  as since after the death of Sirius own brother and the inability of Lucius until then to provide an heir to the Malfoy’s, inspired their parents to push them back to the center of family scrutiny, the one from whom he had escaped in the vacations prior to the fifth year of school and she in 78 'when she joined the Order of the Phoenix.

At that moment Remus said playfully hitting his shoulder, forcing him so out of his thoughts while watching the little baby that was resting in the hospital crib:

\- “You can believe this? We already have a small son of Prongs among us; and surely soon, we'll have some little ones of yours also hanging around here, right?”

Upon hearing that Sirius abruptly separated from his friend and watched at him with surprise in his eyes and placing hands in front of his chest said with some sarcasm and indignation:

-“Stop, Remus without pressure, it is well known that the pretty boys like me will take their time to come to the world and also when the time comes Hogwarts shall be careful of the three, true, Prongs?”

To which the man with glasses answered laughing at the same time that received a veiled look from his wife:

-“Oh, of course.”

Before what the werewolf asked doubtful before the determination present in the words of his friend:

-“Boys, are you sure Sirius?”

So the man replied with a shrug as he opened the door and went out into the hallway:

-“Of course Remus, the males are very frequent in my family, don't so the girls, if, does you have doubts you ask Frank or Arthur, they are also my relatives * and they don't have had daughters.”

Then Remus said:

-“But Sirius ... “- and would have continued talking if he hadn’t seen how his friend ran  as a soul that leads the devil to the end of the corridor where the Patronus of a fox * materialized at that very moment, before his face is went back deadly pale at the same time he saying with a thread of voice:

-Regina…

* * *

 

_ Explanatory notes: _

  1. _Thursday_ : was the calendar day of July 31, 1980.
  2. _Cornwall_ : The Trelawney family is originally from Cornwall- (ref Wiki - HP)
  3. _The son of Muggles Higglebottom:_ I mean the ex-Husband of Sybill Trelawney that it is possible that he is a magician born of Muggles or Muggle since there are no known records of his family in the magical world before him and the Trelawney’s usually they  get  married  Muggles, such is the case with Sybill's own mother- (Ref. wiki - HP)
  4. _Cassandra Trelawney_ : A famous clairvoyant in the magical world great great grandmother of Sybill Trelawney, of who inherited her gift- (Ref. Wiki - HP)
  5. _Lady Black:_ I refer to Melania Black nee Macmillan who was the wife of Arcturus Black the head of the Black family until 1991 mother of Lucretia Prewett nee Black, Orion Black and grandmother of Sirius and Regulus Black- (Ref. Wiki - HP)
  6. _They are also my relatives_ : I mean the family ties that bind Frank Longbottom and Arthur Weasley with Sirius Black, since these are second cousins because the mother of Arthur Cedrella Weasley, nee Black and the grandmother of Frank Calidora Longbottom nee Black , both were daughters of Arcturus Black II, being thus fourth cousins of Sirius and Regulus Black, who were nephews great grandchildren of the grandfather of both, since his great-grandfather, Sirius II, was brother of Arcturus Black II. (Ref. Wiki - HP)
  7. The Patronus of a fox: it is the Patronus that I invented for Regina Malfoy since in my story Sirius will have a Patronus of a breed dog called "Irish Wolfhound" alluding to its transformation as an Animago, this breed is characterized by hunting of wolves and foxes



 


End file.
